


And We Will Sing Anew

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comes Around Again, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, One True Pairing, Romance, Sindarin, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarf loves Elf.<br/>Elf loves Dwarf.</p>
<p>Death is not an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Will Sing Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comes Around Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064171) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



> "Gimli had told him not to weep; they would find each other in the second song. Legolas had smiled at him, but it was a weak and paltry thing. When Gimli could no longer keep his eyes open, Legolas could no longer keep his tears and wept openly. So passed Gimli, son of Glóin, lulled by the waves of the shores of Aman, drifting away with the gulls’ cry and the near-silent tears of his One."
> 
> -Comes Around Again

_Nae! Ú-estel, esteliatham,_

_Pennveleth, ach hí uivelatham._

...

**Laí! Binadjân, naidjini,**

**Binamrâl, na naimrili.**

**...**

Alas! Hopeless shall we hope,

Without love, yet ever we will love. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When the Elves woke in Cuivienen, they woke in three groups. The first group had Twelve members, and hence their base 12 counting system and reverence for the number 3 and things divisible by threes (ex: three rings). When Aulë/Mahal made the fathers of the Dwarves, he originally crafted 7 who woke beneath the stone at the time appointed to them by Ilúvatar, and the Dwarves revere the number 7 (ex: seven rings). The word for 7 in Adunâic-the precursor to Westron-is hazad, derived from the word Khazâd, the Dwarves' name for themselves.
> 
> So Legolas uses 9 syllables per line (3x3), and Gimli uses 7. But they both say the exact same thing!


End file.
